gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Issi
The Weeny Issi is a two-door convertible in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The design of this car is German in nature and is significantly inspired by the styling of the 2001-2007 Mini Cooper Convertible. Its headlamps, however, resemble those of a Porsche 911 (996). The tailights are adopted from the Mini Clubman, but also strongly resemble those of a Smart Fortwo, a car known for it's tiny size. The Weeny Issi is one of the smallest civilian cars with a narrow body, compact wheelbase, short length, and low height, making it very agile and able to fit through tiny spaces. Performance The Issi is powered by a small 4-cylinder engine, boosted by a supercharger (made apparent by the sound of a supercharged whine), similarly to the 2005 Mini Cooper S on which this quirky supermini is based. Though the engine isn't exactly the mightiest of powerhouses (the car is defeated by any form of upwards gradient), the lightweight results in a rather nippy, chuckable little car that will corner superbly (if occasionally, oversteering around low-speed corners) and delivers a European hot hatch grade performance. Such handling characteristics that come with a short-wheelbased FF hatchback are complimented by rather potent brakes, and when performance driving this can make even an exotic coupé feel like a bus in comparison. Locations GTA V * Can be bought for $18,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Parked in front of Michael's House in Rockford Hills when Tracey is at home. * Sometimes parked or found in traffic near Del Perro Beach. * Parked on a ramp in the Los Santos International Airport carpark. Notable owners * Tracey De Santa owns a yellow Issi that is parked in front of her house in Rockford Hills when she is present. The player can take the car and customize it, and it will stay the way it was customized forever. * Hipsters are seen driving these cars in one of Trevor's rampages, similarly as a signature gang/faction car. Trivia * The car's name is a take on the original Mini's designer, Sir Alec Issigonis. * Issi also means daddy in Estonian, probably a reference to Michael, since he is the only protagonist shown to have two children, Jimmy and Tracey. * Both Weeny and Issi are similar words meaning small ("teeny weeny" and "itsy bitsy") * The name Issi may also be derived from the name of Sir Alec Issigonis, the designer of the original Mini. * A red Issi sits atop each of the two 'Prepare for Take Off' billboard unique stunt jump ramps located on either side of the Sightings Bar & Restaurant at Los Santos International Airport (LSX). However, these cars cannot be entered or damaged. * If you steal Tracey's Issi as Franklin or Trevor, Michael will text the player saying to put the car back. * The default radio station for the Issi is: :: ''GTA V: ' Non Stop Pop FM. See also * Myni, GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961 equivalent. * Brit, GTA Advance equivalent. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Compacts and hatchbacks Category:Small cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny